Hidden Secrets
by styna3323
Summary: When a tragedy strikes Kaylee's family she wonders if she will ever be able to love or for the matter let people. Until James' comes into her life and shows her that sometimes you have to let go of the past to move forward.


You can't drive till 16, drink till 21, stay out late, sass to your parents, or be outside after dark, you can't do a lot when you're younger. So you must ask yourself what can I do? What in this world is ok and what is not okay? It's a world where nothing ever goes according to plan, unless you're in some sort of magical place. A place where no scrapes or bruises can be noticeable on someone, a place where you never get hurt and a place where you are happy. But that, that place that is so unbelievable is just a dream. A dream that you have where no one else can enter. You're secluded, alone, and scared, most of the time. But something or someone is also there. Sometimes with faces blurred and voices you recognize but somehow you forget them when you wake up. Your memory that was so vivid ten seconds ago is gone and you can't remember a thing. The problem with dreams is that if you wake up you won't be able to have that dream again. Not even if you close your eyes or fall asleep praying that you can go back, but sometimes why would you want to?

"Get up lazy bum," my mom said from my doorway. This particular morning I was having a good dream until I heard her voice waking me up at 6:30am to get ready for school. See the problem with parents is that they get in the way of life. I know, I know I shouldn't say that because they do a lot for us, but sometimes they just ruin things, in this case my dream. A small figment of my imagination that I can never have back again, remind me to thank her at breakfast.

"I will drag you out of this bed if I have to," she continued as she picked up yesterdays clothes from my floor, something I was told to do last night. See this why parents are good to have around to pick you up when you have fallen down, talk you through the stuff you probably don't want to hear or have heard in health class in 7th grades, but mostly for reasons like this, cleaning up your mess.

"Breakfast is getting cold," she taunted me. That would be another good reason too, food. As she left my room and kept my door open, something that bothers me, I reluctantly got up and closed it as I made my way to the shower. Open doors bother me, they're like telling a stranger that "hey since my door is open feel free to step in, because I know that you won't kill me." Open doors promote anyone to come in, and with me I don't let a lot of people in, not since that day, a day that I will never have back, more or less like the dream I had this morning. As I wash yesterday's smell from my body, I hear my mom yell that we are going to be late, something that isn't new to our family and I turn the radio on. If you're already going to be late does it matter how late you're going to be then? I wipe the mirror that is full of steam and see the scar, another thing I will never have back. I can't complain though, I'm still alive and am thankful for every minute of it. I gel my hair and grab some clothes from my closet. I take a look in the mirror to make sure my make up is good enough and that my jean skirt and tank top look good together, but mostly to make sure my scar is hidden. I grab my bag from the floor and walk into the kitchen where my brother and mom are waiting by the door. I grab a piece of fruit from the table as my mom eyes me and I walk past her into our car.

"Seriously Kaylee you have to stop making us late," my mom said as I set my bag in the back and buckled my seat belt. "I'm sorry." I said as she started the car and we headed to Clay's school. I turned on the music and watched the roads pass by as we pulled up to my brother's school and he hopped out. I looked in the back to see his lunch box and opened my door as I yelled and ran over to him and he met me halfway. I handed him his lunch and got back in the car as my mom drove me to the high school. Once she pulled up I ran through the quad into the front door and down my hallway just as the bell rang. I walked into my homeroom and took my seat quickly as the announcements came on and Lily, my best friend, looked at me and smiled. "That was a close one," she said. I chuckled as our teacher told us to be quiet and listen. I reached into my purse and grabbed my cell phone and already saw a text from my mom. It read, "I will pick you up at 6:30 after cheer practice please be out in front." I shut my phone and put it on vibrate as our bell rang and we could get going to our next class. Lily and I headed to our lockers and got our books for math, although we weren't in the same class we did everything together. She has been my best friend since 2nd grade and has been there for me this past year when everything seemed like it was going down hill. She was the one person who pushed me up the hill, she was right behind me guiding me in the right direction even when I felt like North, South, East and West were all dead ends. Like each way I turned was headed in the wrong direction, a direction that had no u-turn, or stop signs, it was just a never-ending path, a path that I didn't want to be on.

"Are you ready for try outs today?" Lily asked me as we headed to our classrooms.

"I think so, I mean we've been practicing all summer and after school everyday," I said to her worried that our practicing wasn't good enough.

"Yeah and don't forget about your hot trainer Chris," she laughed and pushed her to the side.

"Not funny," I told her as she pushed me.

"Oh come on, you know he is hot and loves touching your body," she smiled.

"Okay that was totally not in the right context, seriously he has to touch me," I told her shaking my head and laughing.

"Yeah okay," she said and waved goodbye as I passed her class and she went in. I walked a few more doors down and got in my classroom and took my seat just as the bell rang and all my classmates poured themselves into the classroom and into their seats. I took out my homework as the teacher told us to pass it up to the front. I turned around to grab the stacks behind me and saw James digging in his backpack for his.

"Hold on," he said and dumped all his stuff on the floor. The teacher was up at the chalkboard writing out the lesson for the day when he heard the commotion.

"Mr. Carter I see that you have come to class disorganized yet again." The teacher said. I didn't really know James other then that fact that he was the quarterback on the football team and catcher for the baseball team since freshman year. He seemed like an arrogant know it all.

"Well Mr. Grange, you see I was lifting weights this morning and someone must have taken it from my bag. We football players have to lift weights in the morning to keep the girls coming," he said and everyone laughed. Point proven. "You can ask my coach he saw it, oh wait nope I found it," he said as he showed a crumpled piece of paper with what knows on it.

"Pass it up Mr. Carter," our teacher said as I turned around to grab it from him. I passed it to Chase and it made its way up to Mr. Grange. "Now please open your books to page 43 and we will continue from yesterday." Statistics I have to say is hard to learn, not because the material is hard to learn, but focusing on what is going on is hard. Mostly during this class I daydream because I am bored out of my mind, along with the rest of the class. Seeing that I don't pay attention and neither of the other kids do, Mr. Grange decided since no one was participating that we would have a quiz tomorrow on everything we learned.

"So wouldn't that be a test?" James said from behind me.

"Well Mr. Carter no, but since you brought that up why don't we make it a test." He said as everyone groined and James' friend Bryce threw a ball of paper at him. I wrote in my planner that a test was scheduled for tomorrow and wrote down what Mr. Grange said was going to be on there. Everyone rushed out of the class as I gathered my things and Lily was waiting for me at the door. We walked back to our lockers as I told her the story of what happened. "I hate James, or for that matter all football players. I mean they think they run the whole school," she said.

"Lily that's not true, plus it wasn't just him no one was paying attention," I said.

"Well I wonder why," she said as I grabbed my Physics book and shut my locker as three of the football boys ran through the hall with the security on their tail.

"See," she said as I grabbed her arm and rolled my eyes. Lily and I had English together and we just worked on the papers we were to have done by the end of this week. I had already finished mine and was helping Lily on hers when the bell rang. I was packing up my bag when Lily asked, "So meet for lunch in the quad?"

"Yeah I will be at a picnic table waiting for you after you get done," I told her since this was my free period. "Okay I will see you out there," she said as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "Don't blow anything up this time," I said as I recalled our 8th grade lab project that forever banned us from being lab partners. "You're the one who put the mixtures together," she laughed. "You're the one who put fire in it," I said and slung my bag around my shoulder as she stuck her tongue out at me and waved goodbye before she disappeared into the mass of people out in the crowd. I made my way to my locker and grabbed my math book and stuck it in my bag. As I headed for the doors I stopped and got a juice from the machine and sat on one of the only tables that were open. I pulled my book out of my bag and stuck a straw in my juice, another thing I can't do is drink without a straw. Yes I have been told I am crazy, but in reality when you think about the men who load the juice in the machine just think of where there hands have been, get my point? I wrote down some notes when I noticed someone take a seat across from me. I didn't look up just because I knew there were no seats available and people can sit down because you see it is a free country. I heard him clear his throat and looked up to see James. I smiled and continued writing notes on the chapters. "So you ready for the test?" he asked me. Never in my life had I spoken to James. It's not that I avoided him but just because I didn't have a reason to talk to him. Of course if the star quarterback is talking you to it's going to get around and people will stare, which at this point I looked around and saw people talking. "If you sit here I won't," I said and smiled at him. I have to admit he was gorgeous and it wasn't because he had the best hair, eyes, or body, but because he was average but had something about him that made him gorgeous and I couldn't figure it out. He grabbed my book and slid it towards himself and flipped through it. I tried to grab it back but he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. I pulled it away and grabbed for the book again, which this time he let me take. "So how about this? You and me study tonight, because I don't know this and I know you do," he said to me. "Or we could study alone," I said and got back to writing. "Yeah but what fun would that be," he laughed as some of his buddies passed by the table slapping him on the back and making noises. "I'm James by the way," he said extending his hand. I didn't reach for it and said, "Kaylee."

"So I have practice till about 6, so how about we meet here at 6:30?" He asked me and someone called for him from the table across the quad. "Don't make me beg."

"Fine, I have practice till 6:30 so I will be out after that," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Practice?" he asked confused.

"Cheerleading," I said. "Oh," he said and got up.

"What's that supposed to mean," I said looking up at him. He leaned down and said, "I just didn't think you were one of those girls."

"And what kind of girl am I?" I asked him but he left before he could answer. I finished taking some notes and saw Lily walking over towards me with Jake along with her. Jake was one our best guy friends and we dated in 9th grade but we were better friends then lovers. He took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around me as Lily got food out of her bag and eyed me. "What?" I asked her.

"So how was your free period?" she asked and handed me a salad.

"Fine," I said and took a bite.

"No strange visitors?" Jake asked as he took out pizza left over from last night that we had at his house.

"Am I missing something," I asked them both as I set down my fork.

"I don't know other then the fact that this was sent to me during Physics," she said handing me her phone that showed a picture of James and I holding hands when I was trying to grab the book. I threw it back at her and began eating again.

"You did not just stuff food into your mouth so you couldn't tell us what was going on," Lily said coldly. I just smiled and finally finished chewing when I told them the whole story about us studying together. I was glad lunch was over so I could get back to classes and not have the whole school starring at me, which didn't help when I walked late into my final class and everyone was whispering around.

"Okay ladies the rooster will be up tomorrow morning at lunch, so check it out there if none of you have turned in your forms and have made the rooster please do so ASAP or you wont be able to cheer," our captain Taylor said. "All of those who didn't make it please try out this basketball season, spots could be opening up. Great job ladies and good luck," the other co-captain Jill said. I went to the bleachers and grabbed my water bottle from it as I put on my flip-flops. "So what you thinking?" Lily asked as she changed her shirt to a non-wet one. "I don't know we will see tomorrow?" I said as my pulled a tank top over my sports bra and grabbed my bag from the bleachers and waited for Lily. "So call me tonight let me know how your date goes," she said and smacked my butt as we said goodbyes and headed separate directions. I saw James sitting on one of the picnic tables and smiled when I saw him. I turned my head to see my mom's car in the parking lot, "fuck," I said to myself as I set my bags down by James and asked him to give me a minute. I walked over to her car and she rolled down the window. "Let me guess you're not coming home with me and you forgot to text me that," she said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I forgot I have this huge test tomorrow and I'm getting together with a study group, I forgot to tell you," I said and saw Clay in the back.

"This would be a lot easier if you could keep me informed. Not that I don't want you to study, but it makes it easier for me," she said.

"I know I promise I will get better," I said.

"Fine don't be home late," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey what about me," I heard Clay say in the back. I opened the sliding door and he jumped on me. "I love you bud," I said and put him back in the seat and buckled him up. Once I closed the door I walked over to James and said, "Sorry I forgot to tell her that we were studying."

"It's okay," he said and I grabbed for my bag but he grabbed it and put it over his shoulder as he started walking. "I can carry that you don't have to," I said and he stopped and looked at me. "I don't mind, it's not that heavy anyways," he explained as he started walking again and I followed him to the student parking lot. I saw people from soccer, cheerleading, and football practice standing around the parking lot looking at us. "You know people are going to talk right," I said to him.

"Let them," he told me as he opened my door and I got in. He opened the trunk and put our stuff in there as he yelled across to some guys and got in the car. "You ready?" He said as he put the car in reverse and we exited the parking lot. We drove for a little while and pulled up in front of a restaurant, actually my favorite one Fat Lorenzo's. "I hope you're hungry," he said and turned the car off as he opened his door and I did the same. I didn't really know what we were. Going to dinner seems to me like a date. "What are we doing James?" I asked him as he reached in the back for something and pulled out a sweatshirt. "Well you can't really study with an empty stomach," he said and shut his door as I followed him into the place. We went straight past the hostess and I grabbed for his hand. "James we can't just pick a table," I said to him. "Good thing we're not picking one then," he told me as he looked back at me with a smile and we went into the kitchen. There was so much going on in the kitchen, chefs everywhere, flames in the air, and smashing of pans. He threw an apron at me as he put one on himself and we headed to the far back where it was quieter and less people. "Wait here," he told me as he went off somewhere and I waited for him. My phone beeped and I grabbed it from my pocket and looked to see that Lily texted me, "Use Protection!" I rolled my eyes and smiled as I put it back in my pocket and watched James come back with a cart full of stuff.

"So what kind of pizza do you like? I mean you do eat right? You know I'm not so sure of cheerleaders these days," he smiled and I laughed. "Actually I do eat."

"Good. So what will it be?" he asked as he set the dough on the counter and grabbed a spoon to spread the sauce. "Surprise me," I whispered. "Now it won't be a surprise if you're sitting right here, you know?" He said. "Well then I will just leave," I said and walked away as he grabbed my wrist and I turned around to see his face inches from mine. "Now that is not a good idea," he said smiling and I slowly walked to the counter and sat on it. He handed me some ingredients and I chose the ones I wanted and he put on some other things too. He left to get something and came back with a pizza pan and something in a spoon. "Here try this?" he said. "You're not trying to kill me are you," I asked before I opened my mouth and he put it in. "If I was trying you probably would be dead already."

"Good to know," I said and told him it was amazing. "What is that?"

"A soup that we are trying for a new recipe for here," he said as he picked up the pizza and brought it over to the oven and put it in. "So are you going to tell me that you like own this place or something," I asked looking around.  
"Our family owns it so yeah we do," he said. "So do you take a lot of girls here?" I asked him and ate a piece of a pepper. "Only the ones I like," he smiled and I shook my head. Our pizza was done and he put it in a box as I followed him out to his car. We drove for about 10 minutes before we pulled up to a house, assuming it was his. I got out and he got some of his stuff from the car as he handed me the pizza box. He grabbed it back when he shut the trunk and headed to the front door and unlocked it. I took off my shoes and set my purse by the door as I followed him into the kitchen. "Hey dad," he said as I saw a man sitting at the table reading a paper.

"How was practice?" his dad asked him not looking up. James grabbed two plates from the cupboard and opened the fridge and grabbed two Gatorades. He handed me a plate as we both put a few slices on our plates. "Well we're are going to head to my room to study," he said as his dad looked up and saw me. "Hi," I said and his dad said, "Hello." I followed him up the stairs and down a few hallways as he opened a door and I followed him in. We sat on his bed as he got his notebook and book from his bag. We study for few hours and I heard a scream coming from the hallway. I looked up at him and he looked embarrassed from some reason and avoided the noise until it happened again. "I'll be right back," he said and exited the room quickly. I stood up from the bed and looked at his pictures scattered around his desk. I picked up one he and his best friend Mason were in. It looked like they were at a lake enjoying themselves in their swimsuits and sun. He had a nice body I have to admit and when I heard the door open I dropped the picture as he closed the door. "Snooping huh?" he said and I smiled as I lay down on his bed. He grabbed his notebook and book from the bed and put it back in his bag and joined me. "What time do you have to be home?" he asked and I looked at him from the side. "Whenever, just not extremely late or I will be yelled at profusely."

"You know I have been in every single class as you and never once have we talked."

"We never hung out with the same friends James, you had your posse and I had mine," I told him and he sat up and looked down at me. "Well that's a shame," he said and leaned down and kissed me. When he did I grabbed his face and kissed him back. I don't know why, and I don't understand why he would want me but it just felt right. I finally came up for air and said, "We should probably get going," I said and he got up as I grabbed the plates from his room. We headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to drop off the plates in the sink. His dad was still sitting there when we entered and I said, "Thank you for having me." His dad looked up and said, "You're welcome anytime." I waved goodbye as James grabbed my hand and we headed for the car. He drove me home and once he pulled up we both got out so I could grab my bags from the trunk. He handed it to me and said, "You're the first girl that has never asked me about the incident that happened at my house," he said referring to the screaming that was so out of the ordinary. "I feel like that when you're ready you'll tell. Something about me James is that I don't push and pry into people's lives, I usually push them away," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "So I will see you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"Is there title's now?"

"Yeah I think so," he said and kissed me on the lips before he got in his car and I headed to my front door. I set the keys down on the table and quietly headed up the stairs. I opened Clay's door and saw him sleeping and went next to his bed and bent down to kiss his forehead. His arm reached up and held my face. "We were supposed to play tonight," he said.

"How about the park tomorrow?" I whispered and he nodded his head and rolled over to the side and I shut his door as I left and knocked once on my mom's door to let her know I was home and went into my room. I took a quick shower and got out just in time to hear my cell ringing.

"You forgot to call me bitch," I heard Lily say as I started packing my bag for tomorrow.

"Sorry I just got home," I said.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, other then the fact that he kissed me and called me his girlfriend."

"What?" she said not believing it.

"I know," I said and crawled into my bed.

"So you and James huh? Wow good for you just be careful" she said in a serious tone.

"I know but thank you for worrying, I'm exhausted," I said.

"I bet you are," she laughed and I told her to shut up.

"I will see you tomorrow. Night bitch," she said.

"Night whore," I told her before I shut my phone and set it next to me on my table and fell asleep hopping that I would have a good dream tonight.


End file.
